


Brothers and Comrades In Arms

by schneefink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Pegasus Galaxy, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sateda has fallen.  Ronon continues to fight against the Wraith, but to succeed he needs allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Comrades In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga_genficathon 2010, for the prompt "I would like, just once, for disaster to happen somewhere where I am not." Original post is [here](http://sga-genficathon.livejournal.com/65262.html).  
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, [](http://michelel72.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelel72**](http://michelel72.livejournal.com/).

He woke up and noticed that the village was silent. Ihnos stood bent over him, checking his bandages and smoothing down the cloth, and Ronon knew.

"Tell me," he demanded.

Ihnos stilled and closed his eyes. "We received word from our trading partners today. Sateda fell." He paused and looked up. "I'm sorry."

***

He left the hut when the talk turned to necklaces. It was only a brief diversion from the fact that they couldn't agree on the price of the grain, but for Ronon it was yet another reminder that he didn't have the necessary patience for trading.

"I was wondering how long you'd last." Nikola saluted him with the longpipe and grinned widely.

"Can't all be as lazy as you are."

"True."

In silent agreement they started to walk towards the surrounding forest. It had rained earlier that afternoon; the air was still fresh and the ground muddy. Ronon took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I was surprised to see that you're still living with the Menoans," Nikola said eventually.

Ronon shrugged.

Nikola lifted an eyebrow – _you know you could stay with us if you wanted to_ – and then carefully put the pipe on a tree stump. "Race you to the river."

Running felt good. They ran through the woods side by side: Nikola knew the best way, but Ronon was faster. A thin branch hit him in the face and he laughed out loud. Nikola shouted something and then they were at the water.

"You're crazy," Nikola wheezed and sat down heavily.

"Thanks," he said.

Nikola scowled in mock anger. "Yes, yes, nobody beats the mighty Satedan." He put his fist over his heart in a silent tribute, which Ronon acknowledged with a nod.

"By the way," Nikola said, "we got word from another group of Satedans on Tilea. Three soldiers from Hanad Squad."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They watched the river for a while.

"We have a new trade agreement with the Caledoni. They lost part of their harvest and offered some of their tea as a bonus," Nikola remarked idly.

Ronon turned, but Nikola kept his eyes on the water. Trade agreements with third parties were usually kept secret from other potential trading partners, except as a means to raise the price, and Nikola likely knew that the Menoans couldn't offer many more of their weavings.

"I could train your men," Ronon offered. "If they're all as slow as you, you'll need it."

Nikola twisted and gave him a calculating stare. "We don't need someone to show us how to run."

"But you need someone to show you how to fight." He flexed his arm in demonstration and Nikola grinned.

"We're a peaceful village. Why would we need to fight?"

"Sure. And you don't need those new crossbows you're building either."

"They're for hunting."

"Sure."

Nikola laughed. "A group of twenty, hand-to-hand, knife-fighting and stick-fighting, for one cycle."

"And you add five bottles of the Caledoni ale I know you got."

"Done."

Nikola got up with a triumphant smile. "Let's go tell the others."

***  


The Ring activated and everyone reflexively brought up their weapons. Ronon couldn't help but grin proudly at his trainees – fighters, he corrected himself. Some of them were definitely fighters by now. One day they would be warriors, and their strike force would make the Wraith feel fear.

He shouted at them to lower their weapons and ran forward.

"Your men are quite impressive," Solen called.

"Don't give them any ideas," Ronon said loud enough for them to hear and pulled his friend into a hug.

As soon as he was free Solen looked around closely. "I knew you'd get bored training guards. I see you're well prepared."

"We're going this evening. Everything's ready."

"I guess I'm of no use, then. I just wanted to make sure you haven't forgotten anything important, like your sword."

"At least I always had enough ammo for my gun."

Solen laughed. "Wait until I tell the others of what you've done. There'll be dozens of Satedans running to join you."

"If they haven't become lazy drunkards like you."

"Hey, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have half your targets."

Ronon grinned widely. "Come on. We still have some time to demonstrate just how fast we're going to destroy those targets."

***  


The little girl jumped up as soon as they came through the gate and bowed with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Are you Ronon Dex?" she asked with barely concealed excitement.

"Yeah," Ronon said, amused.

"I'm here to tell you that Tagan Emmagan has been called away, but will return soon. In the meantime, you are welcome to stay for tea," the girl recited and then bowed again.

Daim looked wistful and Ronon found himself nodding. "Sure."

A short time later they were sitting in a tent with fine porcelain mugs of tea in their hands. Malkanite porcelain, a sign that the Athosians were wealthy and trusted traders.

Halling stood up when a young woman entered and Ronon and Daim followed his cue.

"Welcome," she said with a smile. "My name is Teyla Emmagan. It is a pleasure to meet you. We have heard much of your successes in the past few seasons."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Daim answered. "We have heard much about the Athosians. They are well-known as honorable trading partners and friends."

Teyla sat down gracefully. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"We're soldiers, not traders," Ronon said, leaning forward. "But we're becoming more and more. We'd like to propose an alliance. Your people know which worlds need what we can offer. In return we'll help you defend yourselves against the Wraith."

Daim shot him a reproachful look. They had agreed to let Daim handle most of the negotiations because the former merchant had more experience, but something about Teyla Emmagan made Ronon think that they'd work well together.

"You really think that we have a chance against the Wraith," Teyla said to him later in the evening. Tagan and Daim were working out the finer details of their agreement, and Teyla had asked Ronon to walk with her.

"I do," he said simply.

"Despite what happened to Sateda."

He paused, but his voice was sure. "Yes."

She eyed him thoughtfully but said nothing.

A short time later she stopped at a clearing. "Would you care to show me your legendary fighting skills, Ronon Dex?" She drew four fighting sticks and held them out with a smile and with a clear challenge in her eyes.

Ronon took one of the sticks and grinned. Yes, they'd work well together.

***  


"Teyla," Ronon said shortly. He tried to move past her, but she firmly stayed between him and the Ring.

"You should not trust them so easily," she said when he finally looked at her. "I only ask you to watch them for a few more days, to make sure of their honesty."

"They're my family," he said angrily. "We've already waited for days because you're paranoid. We're not going to wait any longer. Stay here if you're afraid."

She looked at him for a long moment and then nodded. "We will be ready when you come back from ak-Yana."

Later, when he was told about the kidnapping, he remembered her careful phrasing.

  
Teyla called him as soon as the match was finished.

"What," Ronon said shortly and took the towel Tienen held out.

"They are asking for you."

"Let them ask."

"Ronon."

He didn't answer and started to walk away, but Teyla took his arm in a firm grip.

"Ronon. Lin said that they might not survive the day. You owe it to them to see them one last time. If only to remind yourself of what the Wraith have done."

"I don't owe them anything," he spat and wrestled his arm away.

He'd almost killed them when he'd finally found them, when it was already obvious what they had become. Marle and Teyla had stopped him, telling stories about Wraith who made people their slaves by getting them addicted to feeding.

They should have died with honor.

"You owe it to Sateda," Teyla called after him.

  
He could hear the screams as soon as he stepped on the planet. The voices were hoarse and broken, incoherent.

"Thank the Ancestors," one of the guards muttered.

Ronon ignored him and went to the house. It had once been a custom station and it was the first place they had thought of when the screaming started. That had been two days ago.

He gripped his gun tightly and opened the door.

They didn't notice him. Ara was sobbing and twisting weakly in her bonds. Rakai was convulsing, spit flying from his mouth as he screamed raggedly, desperately. Tyre had bitten his lips bloody; his eyes were screwed shut and every few minutes he shouted in agony.

Lin had left as soon as Ronon entered. Ronon looked around and saw a chair that he pushed to the wall. He sat down and watched.

It was a long while before Rakai finally noticed him. "Ronon," he gasped, and suddenly all three of them were staring at him.

"You have to let us go, please, you have to," Rakai pleaded and Ara nodded quickly.

"Ronon," Tyre forced out, "if you don't let us go… just kill me, please, you don't know…" He broke off and screamed again, fighting against the restraints.

Ronon stood up and took a step closer. His hand hadn't left his gun and he lifted it slowly.

"Yes, please, Ronon," Ara begged.

It was suddenly difficult to get the words out. "No. You are traitors to the memory of Sateda. If you really can be cured, then you deserve to live with the shame of what you did."

"Ronon!" Tyre called desperately.

Ronon forced himself to leave.

  
Two weeks later Ara and Tyre accompanied Ronon and two strike force squads on a mission. Together they blew up the whole Wraith complex. Rakai would have been proud.

***  


He wanted to pace, to fight, to do something; anything except stand here while his men were hunting Wraith.

"You should get the new rockets in a few days," he said to the guards – members of the militia, people he had trained and who had managed to shoot down eight of eleven Wraith darts with a minimum of casualties. He couldn't help being proud of them.

"Good," their leader said and rubbed his face, looking exhausted. "They worked well. My compliments to the engineers."

"I'll tell them." Satedan rockets, redeveloped by Tso and her team. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if the rockets had been developed early enough to be mass-produced, but the past was gone.

"Ronon. You should go." Karol stood next to him and motioned towards the Ring. "The men know what to do. You are needed at the meeting."

"Not yet."

"It would be awkward to keep them waiting." Karol raised an eyebrow. "We did good. We'll be long gone if the Wraith come back, and the Hessayans can return in a few seasons. Halling says they have more than enough food and space to shelter them for the moment. Go."

Ronon sighed. "Fine."

  
"We should have brought more drinks," Tso said quietly, and Ronon agreed. The air was practically humming with heat. It would have been even more convenient to tell the delegations to bring their own provisions, but he could practically see Teyla's disapproving frown. Not even Teyla had managed to find another suitable uninhabited planet. She had managed to spare herself the wait, though, while he sat here and thought of his men hunting Wraith.

It was kind of amusing to watch the delegates watching each other to see who removed the heavy official garb first.

"That's it," Valis exclaimed suddenly and stood up. "I'm not waiting any longer. We've been here for half a day!"

"And we all knew that this could happen," Queen Morahla reminded him and leaned back on her seat. She had brought her own sunshade and the other delegates kept sending her increasingly envious looks. "Maybe it is time to begin our round of negotiations."

"Some of us are still absent," Dimas remarked.

"We can solve the question of attendance first. For example, I have no idea why you thought it was a good idea to invite bean farmers," Valis said, staring pointedly at Athor.

Ronon sat up straighter and saw Tso and Daim doing the same. Daim looked like he wanted to come to Athor's defense, but none of them actually knew why Queen Morahla had insisted they invite the Genii. The official story was that Athor was there as an observer, a favor to the Genii. Unofficially, he was there to determine if an alliance was desirable. The Genii were well-known as trading partners everywhere and, although nobody confirmed it, had an excellent spy network, but none of that explained why they would be interested in this particular meeting.

"It was my impression that the Genii were among your oldest trading partners, Honored Valis," Queen Morahla said with a slow smile.

"Well, yes," Valis said in irritation, "but we trade with them for tava beans! How could they be useful?"

Athor still didn't react; in fact, he looked almost bored. Ronon thought something was off about him. He didn't move like a bean farmer, and not like a spy, either. Queen Morahla had vouched for the Genii but refused to reveal her reasons.

"I do not think it is your or our concern who else the Genii trade with. Just like nobody asks who your people trade with," Mayor Lina said pointedly.

Valis scowled and sent Ronon a dark look. Valis' people controlled several mining planets, but they had hesitated to ally themselves with the strike force, fearing the Wraith's retaliation. The promise of new trading opportunities and the means to defend themselves had managed to convince them, though, even if Valis wasn't happy about it.

Ronon leaned back and searched the sky for the twentieth time. This time, however, he could make out a small dot that quickly grew bigger.

"They're coming," he announced. The delegates craned their necks to see; Tso was already running to fetch Chancellor Tobin and King Mihayla.

Ronon watched the small transport vessel come nearer and wondered whether Teyla had managed to trade for one of the blasters. Probably not, he admitted, remembering Larrin's grin when he'd asked the last time. Larrin was going to ask for a really big favor one day.

***  


After the speech (speeches, actually, but only one of them was important, memorable, the others were just supplementary) and the ceremony (a compromise of many bonding, friendship, and alliance rituals and thankfully short) there was a party. Every delegation had brought their own drinks, from spicy Corestan tea to strong Latiran _tiso_ that even soldiers could refuse without being overtly mocked. But people were laughing and celebrating all around him, beaming at each other and dancing with strangers, and Ronon only grinned and took the small cup of _tiso_ Tyre handed him. He swallowed it with hardly a grimace. Tyre grinned back and disappeared back into the crowd that was moving towards the field that had been prepared for the celebration. He was probably looking for Teyla, Ronon guessed. Tyre's crush on her had led to much teasing.

Ronon allowed himself to be pushed along, laughing and bumping shoulders with those around him. He felt light-headed and didn’t know if it was from the _tiso_ or because of what had happened today. Finally, after so many years, and nobody had truly believed it was happening until the priest stepped back and the crowd started to shout.

Someone started to play the drums, a fast, triumphant rhythm.

"Minister," someone yelled. Ronon turned and found himself surrounded by his men. Tso hugged him even though she barely reached his shoulders, Ashin and several others punched him in the arm and on the back, and Karol gave him one of his rare approving smiles.

"We did it!" Ronon said and extended his right arm, where the priest had repainted the marks the rope had left in vivid crimson. Other fists immediately bumped into his and he laughed in delight.

The drums paused. A voice called out "Long live the Coalition!" and the whole crowd cheered.

  
Later in the evening Ronon excused himself and went to look for the latrines. He'd tried not to drink too much – as Minister of the Council he had to retain a certain dignity – but it was a party, and as such it naturally came with a lot of alcohol.

He thought he saw Teyla, Larrin, and Ara dancing near the drums, but he wasn't sure. He'd met Queen Morahla without her bodyguards earlier and she'd had the same disbelieving, happy look on his face that he suspected he himself wore. He blamed the _tiso_.

A few people stood outside the big crowd in small groups. Ronon was threading his way past them when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ronon. It's so good to see you."

He turned around quickly; for a second he stumbled and mentally cursed the drinks he'd had. But his hand found his gun just as surely as it ever did.

"Kell."

It was hard to make out details in the dim light, but he could see two people with Kell – bodyguards, most likely. Kell himself had his empty hands raised and he smiled. Like a harmless old man, as if he was happy to see him. Ronon gritted his teeth.

"I was glad to hear that you survived. And congratulations on your new rank."

"What do you want?" Ronon growled. He'd wring that bastard Solen's neck for not telling him, because Solen had to have known. Solen knew the other survivors would have told Ronon what Kell had done, but why had nobody ever told him that Kell was still alive? Now it was too late: as a minister of the Council, Ronon couldn't kill Kell, no matter how much he deserved it, and Kell knew it. But it was difficult to remember that with the rage roaring in his ears and his hand tightening around the gun.

Kell apparently realized the danger he was in and his posture turned cautious.

"I must say I'm very impressed with the strike force you built. I managed to assemble a few soldiers of my own on Belsa – many survivors, too. We still uphold our proud Satedan traditions–"

"You are not Satedan!" Ronon shouted. He fought to keep a clear head. His vision narrowed until all he could see was Kell's face and the barrel of his new gun.

"I heard you took in Wraith worshippers," Kell countered.

Ronon fired. The red light hit the ground inches before Kell's feet. He wasn't sure if the gun was set to stun or kill.

Kell's bodyguards instantly drew their own weapons, but Kell held them off. "There's no need to shoot," he said, baring his teeth. "I just wanted to offer my assistance."

"We don't need your assistance," Ronon said harshly.

"Commander Dex? Is everything all right?"

With great effort Ronon tore his gaze away from Kell and focused on the young woman approaching them uncertainly. She might have been militia, he wasn't sure.

"Think about it," Kell said and walked away calmly.

Ronon fought to keep still until Kell was out of his shooting range. Then he exhaled slowly. His head pounded.

"Everything's fine," he said roughly.

***  


"Again. The whole sequence, and faster!"

Ronon walked along the line and watched the trainees critically. He guessed that three or four at least would stay for another session, and one or two would join the strike force. Nolar had said that a woman called Neela showed promise and Ronon was sure that he had identified her.

"Again!"

The Ring activated with its characteristic hum. The trainees ran to the weapons stationed around the training ground, and Ronon noted with satisfaction that they weren't much slower than he was.

Tienen stopped when he exited the Ring, acknowledged the weapons with a nod, and then headed straight for Ronon.

"Commander Kolya arrived on ak-Rina and wishes to speak with you," he said. "He wants to come here."

Ronon looked around. Most of the trainees had lowered their weapons but were still ready to raise them if anyone else came through the gate. Others had already returned to their previous positions and resumed practicing. Except for the training grounds, the sleeping huts, and the old ruins further away, the planet was empty.

"Did he say what he wants?"

"No. It might be about the culling on Tilea, but as far as I know, Genea didn't take in any refugees."

"Fine. And tell them to send Nolar as soon as he's back."

Tienen nodded and relayed the message through the farspeaker. It was a Branu model, not a Genii, and Ronon was sure that Kolya had noticed.

"And in the meantime, you keep training the new ones," Ronon added and went to stand in front of the gate.

Tienen grimaced and then grinned, obviously remembering his own training. "Sure." He turned and immediately started shouting at the trainees.

Kolya must have been waiting in front of the gate: he came through almost immediately after Tienen sent his message. He stopped two steps away from the Ring.

So this was the man who'd inspired so many rumors even in the short time since the Genii's disclosure. Kolya was said to be Cowen's henchman, a ruthless general without mercy, the man who'd tried to persuade the Genii not to tell their secrets to anyone and would kill those he considered a threat to Genea without regret. Looking at him, Ronon immediately believed what he'd heard about his ruthlessness. Here was a warrior with a false smile and hard eyes that showed he knew Ronon could look through him and didn't care.

They sized each other up for long moments.

"Minister Dex."

"Commander Kolya."

They stared at each other again, neither one wanting to speak first. But many negotiations with Teyla and Daim had taught Ronon patience and he waited, only raising an eyebrow when Kolya's hand seemingly accidentally brushed over the place where a knife was most probably hidden beneath his uniform.

Finally, Kolya smiled thinly and relaxed his posture. "I wanted to see the Coalition's Army for myself."

Ronon nodded but didn't step back yet. "Here's just a training ground. You can see more at ak-Rina."

"If we send our people here to train, this is exactly what I need to see," Kolya corrected. He looked over to where Tienen was currently pairing up the trainees for sparring matches. He didn't seem very impressed.

Ronon tried to cover his surprise. Until now the Genii had refused to aid the strike force or ask for its help, stating that they had their own security forces and that their own weapons were just as advanced as the ones the strike force built. Nobody knew if it was true, but the devices the Genii did sell were certainly impressive.

"If they're beginners. Fighters get advanced training," he offered.

"It's a pity that you are unable to fight at the moment," Kolya said, nodding towards the bandage on Ronon's arm.

Ronon shrugged. "We all take risks."

"True."

Kolya moved to stand next to Ronon and they continued to watch the trainees. The woman Ronon suspected was Neela had just disarmed her opponent in a swift move, but she wasn't quick enough to secure her win before he got back on his feet. Another pair was evenly matched even though one of them was nearly two heads shorter.

"Sora, daughter of Tyrus, wishes to join your strike force," Kolya said. Ronon turned to look at him. Kolya's face was expressionless, but Ronon was sure that if he'd disapproved, Sora would never even come near one of the strike force's camps.

"Cowen allowed it?"

Kolya didn't reply immediately, which was answer enough. Teyla had warned Ronon that Cowen, the Genii Chief, was power-hungry. Apparently he'd thought that his revelation would give him a lot more authority in the Council than it had, and the Genii, used to seeing themselves as the spearhead of the fight against the Wraith, were guarding their autonomy fervently. But it seemed not everyone on Genea stood behind Cowen loyally.

"To win against the Wraith we have to fight together. The Genii will do everything in their power to support that fight," Kolya said eventually and looked Ronon full in the face.

"We're always glad to have more fighters," Ronon said honestly.

Kolya smiled.

***  


The Earthers weren't used to sitting on pillows. McKay kept shifting uncomfortably, only to still whenever Weir gave him a look. Weir held herself with the forced grace of a diplomat who tried very hard not to offend the other party by moving, but she couldn't help the occasional longing glances outside. Sheppard seemed unconcerned, but Sumner sat straight, acutely aware of the vulnerable position.

Teyla thought Sumner was distrustful, but honorable, and she was usually a good judge. Sumner's eyes were constantly watching and assessing, and more than once Ronon saw him holding back a sharp remark. A veteran. While Weir had started to talk about trading agreements for food, Sumner had asked about the Wraith.

"Wait," McKay exclaimed, "you have spaceships?"

"You don't?" Tso challenged.

"Of course we do! But…"

"McKay," Sumner snapped. McKay shut up and looked sheepishly at his companions.

"I am sure we will be able to arrange a meeting," Teyla said smoothly. Ronon wondered whether she really planned to let McKay meet with Larrin. It would certainly be entertaining.

Any meeting between the Earthers and the Council would be interesting, for that matter. The Earthers had never heard of the Wraith, hadn't lived with fear their whole lives, and it showed: they were overconfident, careless, and obviously used to being superior. That got better after the mention of the spaceships, but unlike Weir, Sumner barely tried to hide his patronizing attitude. Conscious or not, it made Ronon want to bristle in defense, and the Council wouldn't like it at all.

"We appreciate that, Councilor," Weir said. "We'd also welcome the opportunity to explore the ruins on Athos. They might hold devices of great value for us."

"I hope you don't misunderstand," Karol said suddenly, leaning forward. "This is not a formal negotiation for an alliance. This is an informal talk, an exchange of information, a gauging of needs and wants. You admit that you came here only out of curiosity and that you are only looking for the fastest way back. You are strangers here, guests at most, and it would do well for you to remember that."

"Of course. I'm sorry if we have offended you in any way. Believe me, we are aware that we are strangers in this galaxy, but I am convinced that we can learn a lot from each other," Weir said sincerely. Diplomats.

Next to him, Tso snorted and stood up. "I need a break. There's food over there; McKay, do you want to take a look at the rockets?"

"Don't worry, McKay, we'll save you some," Sheppard added. Sumner gave him a sharp look and then signaled one of the Earther soldiers standing at the back of the tent to accompany McKay. The soldier nodded, glanced questioningly at Teyla before taking two fruits out of the hanging basket near the door, and followed the scientist.

  
"So you're the one who started this," Sumner said with a wave towards the camp. His other hand stayed on his gun. Even though the Earthers didn't know the Wraith, they'd obviously fought enough wars where they came from to make them paranoid. Maybe that was another reason they'd left their home world.

"Yeah."

"Seems like you're holding your own against the Wraith."

Ronon narrowed his eyes. "Underestimating the Wraith will get you killed."

Sumner made a noncommittal noise. The Ring activated and he moved to stand in front of his men, looking impatiently at Weir, who was still talking to Teyla.

Ronon hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

***  


The Earthers were like a bunch of kids who woke up in an unfamiliar forest and thought they could handle all predators that might show up because they knew how to deal with the pets at home. Maybe that's why Marle could handle them best, Ronon mused as he watched her shout at the group of scientists. Maternal instincts or something.

"How are they doing?" Sheppard asked and came to stand next to him, sweat-soaked and breathing heavily, still holding his bantos sticks.

Ronon grinned. He'd bet Sheppard would have quite a few new bruises the next day.

"Not too bad. Two more of your weeks and they might be able to go on missions without excessive babysitting."

"And then the bitching starts again," Sheppard muttered.

Ronon could sympathize. Somehow, Sheppard and he had ended up as middlemen between Weir and Sumner and the Council, working out what each side could agree to and then persuading their respective sides. It was slow, tedious work, and the question of which planets and which buildings of the Ancestors the Earthers were allowed to explore was still unsolved.

On the field, one of the scientists tripped and punched his opponent in the balls instead of the stomach. Sheppard winced.

"I heard Tienen and Bates have become sworn enemies," Ronon said with a carefully blank expression.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure they'll work it out or something." Sheppard made a vague gesture and went to join the other Earther soldiers at the washplace. The Earther scientists had insisted that the washplace must have walls, so Marle had made them build it themselves. The volume of that fight had been impressive.

Ronon watched until Marle declared a break – the scientists, or at least most of them, were doing better than he'd expected – and then walked over to the playing field. He could hear cheering and curses in various languages as he approached.

One of the men waved at him and Ronon reflexively caught the ball flying towards his face. It was liberally covered in fat and nearly slipped out of his hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"Loser has to wash the clothes," Tina said, grinning broadly. "And I'm not up for guard duty for the next two days."

"Wasn't going to say anything," he said with a straight face and she snorted in disbelief.

"Right."

"But if you're not doing anything for the next two days…" Tina sighed in defeat and stepped off the field. Ronon grinned. "Three more. Croya joined the Coalition and we're going to start building a defense line."

"Croya? That's a trading town, right?"

"They have a good market. Remember the berry pie the other day?" Ran said, stepping forward with a wistful look. "I just hope they're going to feed us well."

The others laughed and two more left the field. Ronon tossed the ball back. "Have fun."

  
And then the Council found out that Atlantis, the city the Earthers lived in, was the fabled Great City of the Ancestors. Ronon groaned when he heard the news. This was going to be a disaster.

When he looked up again Teyla was watching him with an impish smile.

"What?"

"I believe that you, my friend, have become a politician," she said gravely, her eyes twinkling.

Ronon grimaced.

***  


"It's pretty big," Sheppard said casually.

Ronon snorted. "Why'd you think we build nukes?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Pretty fireworks?"

Simpson made a choking noise and Ronon turned to look at the rest of the odd crew. Simpson and Parker were staring at the hive ship open-mouthed, Tyre had the same hard look on his face as always when confronted with a hive, and Milos had already turned back to studying the Jumper. He'd opened a small panel near the ceiling and was now poking carefully at the crystals. McKay would have a fit if he knew, but he was back on ak-Sarona with a sprained ankle and a bad mood. Simpson hadn't dared to protest and Sheppard didn't notice.

The hive was still in the same position it was supposed to be according to the intel gained from the Genii's Wraith data device and the mission one year ago. According to McKay's and Zelenka's calculations, the explosion would be big enough to take out the whole hive regardless of where inside it detonated. The risk was minimal. Nevertheless, Ronon had made sure that everyone had their capsules of _tixani_ poison.

"You know, you guys are pretty lucky we came here. You're going to run out of targets to attack eventually without the Jumpers and nukes. And from what I've seen, there are lots of sleeping hives still around." Sheppard was staring at displays in the Ancestor's script that appeared in front of him, his voice deceptively light. Ronon hoped Tyre wouldn't take Sheppard's bad attempts at subtlety as an insult, especially since Sheppard was more right than he knew.

"Same here. With your talent to find trouble it's amazing you've survived long enough to come here. You probably would've woken the Wraith on your first day."

"I'm just saying," Sheppard continued, oblivious to Ronon's rudeness. "Would be nice if a few blown-up hive ships would make the Council shut up about how we're only involuntary visitors with no rights to the Ancestors' treasures."

Ronon wondered whose wording Sheppard was repeating. Most Council members were aware how helpful the Earthers' technology was – the new sensors were very useful indeed, not to mention the help with the nukes, and Larrin had already threatened to kidnap McKay for good – and therefore careful to wrap everything into three layers of diplomatic expressions in their earshot. But some were more direct or thought that Atlantis' technology shouldn't belong to the Earthers alone anyway. "I don't think he likes me much," Sheppard had said with a raised eyebrow after his first meeting with Kolya, and the feeling was certainly mutual.

"It would be nice if our scientists were allowed to study the Ancestors' and your technology, too, instead of only the other way around." Privately, Ronon agreed with both sides. Being rational and sensible was hard.

"We let you study plenty," Sheppard protested. "It's getting McKay to shut up that's the problem!"

Milos snorted. "It's not always easy to get him to say something useful," he muttered, reaching to touch another crystal. Simpson slapped his hand away and glared at him while Parker and Tyre shared an amused look.

"And you still refuse to share the gene therapy," Ronon added.

Sheppard grimaced. That might not have been entirely fair, Ronon admitted. He suspected that Sheppard was already trying to convince Weir and Sumner on that matter.

"Okay, let's discuss this another time. We have a hive ship to blow up."

***  


Laughter came from the square where Sora and Idos were trying to teach some Earthers and strike force members a Genii dance. The flute music became faster and faster, and not a few people stumbled and fell against each other, cheered on by the crowd.

"I hear they dance it at twice this speed on Genea," Tso said with a wink, handing Ronon a mug of ale. "And whoever stays standing the longest wins." She ducked as a gust of wind blew sparks in their direction and then walked towards the table where the Earthers had – reluctantly – put some of their cherished popcorn bags.

Ronon grinned, drank a sip of ale, and looked around. A few feet away, Ara took a perfect leap through the bonfire to loud stomping and whistling and smiled in triumph while patting out the sparks in her hair. Stackhouse looked like he wanted to try it himself, but Ford held him back.

"I didn't think you'd drunk so much already," Ford shouted and Stackhouse ducked his head.

Weir was standing near one of the smaller fires, talking animatedly with Mayor Lina. A small boy – going from the bright sash he might be Demeskari – ran up to them, took their hands, and started to pull and push the laughing women towards the dancers. Dimas was already standing there and shook his head to a girl who wanted to persuade him to join, but he was smiling even as one of the Earther scientists tripped and nearly fell on top of him.

The only one sitting alone was McKay, hunched on a log and watching the musicians with his head tilted.

"Don't want to dance?" Ronon asked as he sat down next to him and offered him a few nuts he'd snagged from a nearby table.

McKay startled but took the nuts immediately. "What? Me? No no no no, I don't dance. Trust me, everyone's toes are better off this way."

"I don't know. Marle told me you got better, but I'm not sure if you'd actually manage to hit someone."

"Very funny."

Ronon only grinned and raised his mug in greeting when Sheppard wandered by.

"Hey," Sheppard said, "do you know where I can get more of those almost-cocoa cookies? A girl came by earlier, but I can't find her again."

"Cookies?" McKay asked, perking up. Ronon pointed to where he'd last seen a girl with a cookie basket and McKay promptly went, Sheppard hurrying to catch up to him.

"It is a magnificent night." Teyla sat down next to him, her face flushed and breathing heavily.

"You didn't win?"

"I cannot be sure, but I suspect that Sora altered the rules from when I last competed," she said with a smile. "You did not wish to try yourself?"

"Can't embarrass myself in front of the men," he joked and offered her his ale cup. She took it with a nod and drank greedily.

"It is a magnificent night," she repeated softly.

Ronon slid to the ground, leaned back against the log and looked at the night sky. Music, laughter, the crackle of the fire, the sound of many feet moving to the same rhythm surrounded him like a warm blanket, soft and well-worn. He looked at the stars and thought of the hive ships still sleeping between them, of the ones that were awake and active, and then of the hive ships they had already destroyed.

His fingers were tapping the flute's rhythm on the ground, faster and faster, until he couldn't keep up anymore.

"Yeah. It is."


End file.
